Silent Hill Notes
by Kasumi H
Summary: This is the accumulation of what I think Silent Hill might be, along with some of the views of unsaid others.


A)What Is Silent Hill

B)Speculations

A)What is Silent Hill?

Silent Hill...no one is exactly sure about it, I think. The people who've played the game have an idea what it is (as far as I know, please correct me if I'm wrong), but I have two ideas as to what it is. These words here are just my thoughts, observations, and whatnot. However, I am open to a second opinion, because I feel that some of my words are just wrong.

B) Speculations

1) Silent Hill is the manifestation of a person's fears. The one who seems to have had the worst experiences is the one who shapes the one who shapes the town and the monsters/demons that live inside it. They must be pretty lucky, eh? There are many cases of this. Take the first Silent Hill for example. Alyssa Gillespie was teased by other children, afraid of many things such as bugs, dogs, and what have you, then was burned enough to put her into a coma by her own mother. Thus, the first Silent Hill creatures and monsters were born, as well as the town itself. But, this was done so that the fallen angel Samael, would be born into the world. However, his soul was separated into two halves. Alessa, and Cheryl. Alyssa was only raised to feel the most negative emotions as possible. However, Cheryl was born under Harry Mason (?), who loved her like no other; she was his ray of sunshine when his wife died. She was raised with love and kindness, which supressed her half of Samael within her soul. When the two were brought together, they formed the fallen angel Samael. After you defeat Samael in the Good+ Ending, Harry will be given another baby to start again, and possibly raise the young child with Cybil. This is only if you use the Unknown Liquid on her when you confront her in the amusement park.

2) Silent Hill could also be a place of judgement. You could say, in a way, that this is an extreme limbo; limbo being a place where one is to be judged whether they must go to Hell, Heaven, or have their life returned to them. Maybe even some sort of extreme TwilightZone.Once a person experiences Silent Hill, it doesn't go away from them, no matter what they do until, for example, the end of the game. If Silent Hill has tested a person, and they rise to meet the challenge, then they can go away. Sometimes, people wander into Silent Hill looking for something. Sometimes, people get into Silent Hill for no reason. It's like they win the jackpot of those who are "fortunate:. However, most of the time, a person who winds up in Silent Hill has done something wrong. It can be a minor thing, or it can be a major thing. Take the instance of James Townshend. His wife, Mary, was suffering under a disease that was rare and uncurable. It might have been some form of cancer. She felt that with all the medication, and her illness, she was a drag to James's life. James loved her very much, and felt somewhat helpless as he watched her die in his eyes. So, to ease her pain and misery, he suffocated her with a pillow. How he came to the town next to Silent Hill is unknown to me, but I think that note you get as your first item along with that picture should explain it. I think that since Silent Hill was their special place, and he recieved the note from Mary, he felt some obligation to go there to see if his wife was really there, a ticket of some sort.. But how could Mary be alive when she had died at Henry's hands? Well, this is just what I think, but I think she somehow reincarnated herself to become Maria, yet, also, another demon which Henry will face at some point in the game. I think, also, that the people who end up there are each other's judges, including the monsters. Henry's judge monster was the Pyramid Head, a pretty bad-ass monster indeed. For the crime of killing his wife, he was sentenced to be judged in Silent Hill. Laura, Eddie, Maria, and Ashely (?) were his judges as well as the judges for themselves and others. I'm not sure how Laura and Ashely (?) ended up in Silent Hill, but Eddie is quite the murderer. He can't explain the dead body in his apartment room, but the more you talk to him, you begin to realize he's not just here because he's lost.

Remember Harry in the first game? Well, now he lives somewhere else. South Ashfield, I think, which, coincidently, is not too far from Silent Hill. He's lived peacefully for quite some time. But, now, he can't get out of the room, and his cries to get out of the room go unheard. There've been freaky things going on in his room, like red notes, faces in the walls, and from his peep-hole, he can see 14 bloody handprints on the wall across from his door. Not to mention the wall ghost, whom I will refer to as Mr. Snuggles (the most convenient nameI've ever dubbed himXD). However, in the beginning of the game, a portal will open in your bathroom; this is where you'll be able to venture into different worlds. But, do be a nice person and come back, because the only place where you'll be able to save is in your room. Henry doesn't know why his room is doing this, and to be honest, I have yet to find out why since I only played about halfway on easy mode. But, the room is possessed with all sorts of friendly (I'm being sarcastic) demons who would just love to see him die and join them on the other plane. Aw, poor Harry. I'd be screwed up in the head if my room were like that, too. But, him being the protagonist, he can't exactly die at the end of the game unless you've done something really, really bad. I forgot what the endings are to it.


End file.
